icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Acadia Axemen
'Overview' "Axemen" is the name of the sports teams of Acadia University, located in Wolfville, Nova Scotia. They are members of the Atlantic University Sport (AUS) conference and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). History Acadia started in an intercollegiate competition for the Hewson Cup in 1905-06, which was followed by the Sumner Cup for the winner of the Intercollegiate Hockey League in 1908-09. Acadia was an original member of the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) hockey league in 1919-20. The conference changed names in 1968-69 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA), in 1973-74 to the Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA), and finally in 1998-99 to the present AUS. Until 1953-54 they also played in the Valley Senior Hockey League and, when they advanced, the Maritimes Senior Playoffs leading to the Allan Cup. External links: :Fan Site :Official Site 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'MIAA/Senior 1906 to 1938-39' NOTES: *''The Hewson Cup involved UNB, Acadia, St. Francis Xavier, and Mount Allison. St. F.X. won it 3 times and kept the trophy.'' *''The Sumner Cup was awarded to the winner of the Intercollegiate Hockey League and then the West Division winner of the MIAA. Acadia therefore also won the cup in 1920 and 1924.'' *''MIAA divided into East and West sections in most seasons.'' 'MIAA/Senior 1939-40 to 1953-54' 'MIAA 1954-55 to 1967-68' NOTES: *''There were some 4 point games from 1962-63 to 1964-65.'' *''The two divisions were called Nova Scotia (NS) and New Brunswick (NB) in 1958-59 and 1959-60.'' *''A one division format started in 1962-63.'' 'AIAA/AUAA years with ties 1968-69 to 1996-97' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1973-74, North and South.'' *''Two divisions in 1979-80, East and West.'' *''Two divisions in 1980-81 to 1981-82 and 1985-86 to 1996-97, Kelly and MacAdam.'' 'AUAA/AUA years with ties and OT losses 1997-98 to 2005-06' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1997-98 to 1999-00, Kelly and MacAdam.'' *''One division format from 2000-01 onwards.'' *''From 1997-98 to 2001-02 overtime losses were also included in the loss column.'' 'AUA years without ties 2006-07 to present' 'Commemorations' 'University Cup Tournaments' *1992 University Cup *1993 University Cup *1994 University Cup *1996 University Cup *1998 University Cup *2006 University Cup *2014 University Cup *2015 University Cup *2017 University Cup *2018 University Cup 'Championships' SENIOR *VSHL - 1930, 1932, 1934, 1940, 1949 UNIVERSITY *IHL/Sumner Cup - 1910 *MIAA - 1940, 1948, 1949 *AUAA - 1992, 1993, 1994, 1996 *AUS - 2006, 2014 *University Cup - 1993, 1996 'Axemen who played in the NHL' *Chris Kotsopoulos *Bob Ring *Ted Stackhouse Pictures Alternate Logos Links Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Beothuks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page *Intercollegiate Hockey League and Sumner Cup *Hewson Cup *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies - pdf *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Atlantic University Hockey Category:VSHL teams Category:Independent teams in Maritimes Senior Playoffs Category:VIHL teams